


Метаморфоз

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Helen_scram



Series: миди низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]
Category: Steal (2002)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: «Барышня и Хулиган». В жизнь тихони врывается грабитель.
Relationships: Slim/Dorothy
Series: миди низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848700
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Метаморфоз

_День 1_

День не задался. Вернее, с утра все было невыносимо скучно, как обычно. Дороти автоматически выполняла рутинные обязанности, утешая себя тем, что шел предпоследний день стажировки, впереди ее ждал двухнедельный отпуск, а после него новая жизнь, гораздо интереснее, как она надеялась. Возвращаться в этот банк она не собиралась, хотя пока знать об этом ни службе безопасности, ни отделу человеческих ресурсов было совершенно не обязательно. А затем посыпались неприятности. Проходя на рабочее место после обеденного перерыва, она заметила, что капнула кофе на любимую юбку, заторопилась сесть в попытке скрыть пятно от взглядов коллег и порвала новые колготки, зацепившись за угол письменного стола. Дороти прикусила губу с досады, когда не нашла запасных ни в сумочке, ни в нижнем ящике, хотя и была уверена, что по крайней мере одна пара там должна была быть. При этом, роясь в поисках, она еще и сломала ноготь. Придется через весь операционный зал и холл шагать в драных колготках к туалету в надежде, что в автомате найдется замена, причем телесного цвета. Дороти взглянула на часы. До конца перерыва оставалась еще пара минут, хотя самые нетерпеливые посетители уже начали заполнять холл. Хорошо хоть, пока их было совсем немного. Крутанувшись на стуле, она встала, но не сделала и двух шагов, как в лоб ей почти уперся ствол пистолета.

Дороти слегка попятилась и замерла, схватившись за спинку стула, как за последний оплот спокойного и надежного мира, где не может произойти ничего непредсказуемого. Она не отводила взгляда от направленного на нее оружия, словно пыталась его загипнотизировать. Дуло было похоже на расширившийся зрачок. Дороти вдруг подумала, что ему тоже страшно, и от нелепости этой мысли немного успокоилась.

Все было похоже на отлично срежиссированный и многократно отрепетированный спектакль, когда зрители могут наслаждаться виртуозностью исполнения мизансцены, не задумываясь об усилиях, вложенных, чтобы она получилась. Но внезапно раздавшийся рядом звук не был аплодисментами. Ее наставник Фред выронил пачку банкнот, которые он, видимо, нес ей для пополнения кассы. Они падали на пол с шелестом, казавшимся напряженному слуху грохотом горного обвала. Раньше лысоватый унылый Фред с выражением собачьей преданности на лице не слишком раздражал ее, но в тот момент на него захотелось закричать что было сил, и Дороти, едва сдерживаясь, медленно и четко, как умственно неполноценному, повторила по требованию грабителя: «Он размажет мои мозги по всему помещению».

Когда грохнул выстрел, она испугалась по-настоящему. Но грабитель стрелял в стеклянную перегородку, этим эффектным приемом он просто дал знать остальным, что прошла половина времени, отведенного на всю операцию. А вот то, что он предложил этой тряпке Фреду скрепить дружеским поцелуем его извинение и ее прощение, ей не понравилось.

Грабители действительно уложились в две минуты, как и объявили вначале. Напоследок их главный сдвинул маску под подбородок и со словами: «До свидания, сладкая!» неожиданно поцеловал ее. Губы у него были сухие и теплые, и этот поцелуй был намного лучше предыдущего. Он получился искренним и очень нежным. Застигнутая врасплох, она машинально ответила на него.

Налетчики исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились, и какое-то время все, не шевелясь, молча оставались на своих местах, словно детали неубранных декораций. Потом будто кто-то убрал палец с кнопки «пауза», и все разом задвигались, загомонили, вдруг громко заплакала какая-то женщина. Снаружи раздался надрывный вой сирен: прибыли машины полиции и скорой помощи. В полном составе явился совет директоров. Из банка никого не выпускали: полицейские стремились собрать как можно больше информации по горячим следам и всех изматывали расспросами. Им позволили уйти только спустя час, когда решительно вмешался профсоюз.

Дороти снимала крохотную квартирку-студию в многоэтажном доме старой постройки — конца шестидесятых, не позже, тогда возвели целые кварталы таких зданий-ульев для семей с небольшим, но стабильным доходом, — и уже привыкла называть ее домом. Это и был дом: тихое уютное гнездышко, где каждая вещь находилась на раз и навсегда выбранном для нее месте. Окном в большой мир стал купленный неделю назад в кредит телевизор. Дороти надела любимую пижаму, налила какао в большую толстостенную чашку, забралась с ногами на диван, включила местный канал и едва не поперхнулась: на нее напряженно смотрела она сама.

Увидеть себя на телеэкране было странно, волнующе и шокирующе. Она порадовалась, что сломанный ноготь и дыра на колготках не попали под равнодушно-жестокий обзор камеры, и огорчилась тому, какая она, оказывается, толстая. Зато макияж выглядел безупречно. Дороти раньше никогда не пользовалась декоративной косметикой, но банк требовал, чтобы операционисты «достойно представляли солидное и успешное кредитное учреждение, создавая положительный образ». Внешний вид включался в перечень наряду с приятным голосом и доброжелательной улыбкой, оставляя далеко позади профессиональные качества. Так что, вздыхая о том, что ее не оставили в отделе обработки информации, Дороти принялась осваивать науку художественной росписи лица и, кажется, преуспела. Вот только пухлость щек и округлость прочих форм не смогли скрыть никакие ухищрения.

Но было кое-что еще хуже. Бесстрастная камера наблюдения запечатлела их с грабителем поцелуй и показала не только его, но и ее почти восторженную улыбку вслед убегавшему налетчику. Дороти испытала настоящий шок. Непривычная к пристальному вниманию, она даже не подумала о том, что ее эмоции и чувства могут стать доступными огромной аудитории.

После криминальных новостей показали спортивные, и теперь изящество и выверенность плана грабителей стали очевидными всему городу. На центральной аллее городского парка проходили соревнования роллеров по спидскейтингу, и примчавшиеся туда полицейские разочарованно наблюдали, как мимо них на роликовых коньках проносятся десятки спортсменов с номерами на груди, словно размноженные на гигантском копировальном аппарате дерзкие налетчики, укатившие из ограбленного ими банка прямиком на забег.

Вечером ей позвонила ее бывшая одноклассница Карен и пригласила поужинать. Дороти была ошеломлена. Она не думала, что та ее помнит. Дороти никогда не была популярной в школе, в отличие от Карен — капитана команды чирлидеров, звезды школьных театральных постановок и королевы балов. При этом у нее и по всем предметам всегда были самые высокие баллы. Дороти тоже училась легко, экзаменационные работы всегда сдавала одной из первых, но во всем остальном совершенно не выделялась. Для учителей и соседей она была «хорошей девочкой из приличной семьи» и только, а одноклассники, казалось, забывали о ее существовании в тот же момент, как она выходила из школьного автобуса.

Однако, как оказалось, Карен ее помнила и, увидев видеозапись ограбления, узнала и тут же удостоверилась, что не ошиблась, получив все личные данные Дороти. В общем, неудивительно: Карен всегда напоминала гончую с ее способностью найти чутьем след дичи и преследовать ее до полного изнеможения. А теперь и вовсе черты характера слились с профессиональными навыками в единый сплав. Детектив Карен Свенсон была чрезвычайно опасным и неумолимым противником. А еще она была красивой, спортивной, умной. Дороти тоже хотела бы быть такой. Наверное.

Они посидели в кафе совсем недолго, и по прошествии необходимого для соблюдения приличий времени Дороти с облегчением попрощалась, сославшись на усталость и последствия стресса. Выдержать железную хватку Карен было бы нелегким испытанием и без дневных событий, тем более, в этот раз Дороти не была настроена на состязание.

_День 2_

Наутро Дороти отправилась на работу сдавать дела. Наконец она могла с полным сознанием своей правоты объявить, что уходит не просто в отпуск, а насовсем, и никто не посмел бы ее осудить. Можно сказать, что это Морган-Кац банк не прошел испытательный срок. Он оказался неспособным защитить своих сотрудников от вооруженного нападения. Люди не идут в банковские служащие, чтобы подвергать риску свои жизни. Для героических личностей существует набор других профессий.

Банк был закрыт для посетителей, но руководство не намеревалось давать выходной персоналу. Фред, на которого не хотелось даже смотреть, шепнул ей, что финансовые потери неожиданно оказались гораздо более внушительными, чем официально объявленная сумма в триста тысяч долларов, и от всех требуют огромное количество отчетов по операциям. Дороти пожала плечами. Ничего удивительного, такие вещи обычно и вскрываются после ограблений или внезапной аудиторской проверки. Наверняка, совет директоров решил воспользоваться случившимся для получения максимальной компенсации от Федеральной резервной системы, не стирая при этом грязное белье на публике. Правильность ее догадки подтверждало то, что распечатки следовало сдать в юридический отдел.

Покончив с формальностями, совершенно свободная бывшая операционистка Морган-Кац банка решила прогуляться. День был чудесным, и она заранее предвкушала удовольствие. Кроме того, ей всегда хорошо думалось во время ходьбы, неважно, находилась ли она на уединенной аллее в парке или шумной улице деловой части города. Они с толпой не замечали друг друга. Но эти прекрасные времена, по-видимому, остались в прошлом. Спустившись по ступенькам, Дороти осмотрелась, решая, в какую сторону идти, и обнаружила, что на нее смотрят, перешептываются, даже указывают пальцами.

Дороти впервые в жизни почувствовала себя «звездой». Ей всегда казалось, что это очень лестно — быть широко известной личностью, быть «той самой», быть в центре внимания (ей никогда не доводилось) и полагала, что знаменитости, пытавшиеся оградить себя и свою личную жизнь от любопытной публики и журналистов, просто кокетничают. Теперь она их понимала.

Ей были неприятны телевизионщики и газетчики, дежурившие у ее дома и сующие ей в лицо микрофоны с требованием: «Расскажите, что вы чувствовали», «Опишите в подробностях, как все было». Попытка убедить себя, что люди просто выполняют свою работу, удалась не слишком. Пугало, что они не отстанут от нее, что вытащат на всеобщее обозрение всю ее жизнь. Они были гораздо хуже, чем полиция, хотя допрос тоже заставил ее нервничать.

_День 3_

Дороти едва не опоздала к вечернему выпуску новостей. Раньше она никогда их не смотрела, но после ограбления они стали для нее самой важной программой местного телевидения. Вбежав в квартиру, она первым делом схватила пульт, ткнула нужную кнопку и только потом вернулась к входной двери, чтобы запереть ее.

В этот раз налету подвергся банковский автомобиль-сейф. Инкассатор заявил, что нападавших было двое: парень и девушка, совсем молодая и «абсолютно сумасшедшая». У него ни на секунду не возникло сомнения, что, вздумай он сопротивляться, она бы с хохотом вышибла ему мозги. Это было странно: дерзкие грабители банков не мараются убийствами, их совершенно не вдохновляет перспектива электрического стула. Видимо, инкасатор вообразил себе невесть что с перепугу. Значит, девушка. Веселая и бесшабашная. Наверное, именно такой и должна быть подруга вожака. Дороти вздохнула.

А ведь девушка была в команде с самого начала и тогда, в «ее» бывшем банке, тоже! Дороти вспомнила: именно она ударом по голове утихомирила какого-то клиента, вздумавшего, вероятно, поиграть в техасского рейнджера. Только он не был ни рейнджером, ни Клинтом Иствудом, и Кольт Питон, который он попытался выхватить с классически непроницаемым лицом, полетел на пол подальше от своего незадачливого владельца. Тот тоже рухнул на гладкую плитку, а девушка уже вихрем неслась к двери в помещение, куда складывали дневную выручку до отправки в хранилище.

_Дни 4-5_

Дороти вздохнула с облегчением после второго ограбления, еще более дерзкого, а главное, гораздо более успешного, если иметь в виду доставшуюся команде смельчаков сумму. Сотрудники Морган-Кац Банка тут же стали не интересны не только журналистам и обывателям, но, похоже, и полиции, так что она могла снова спокойно гулять, сидеть в кафе, встречаться с разными людьми.

_Дни 6-7_

Налетчики поражали воображение, прежде всего тем, что и не думали останавливаться. Но в этой непрерывной череде ограблений ощущалось что-то странное, даже неестественное. Словно она смотрела не хронику реальных событий, а шоу, снятое режиссером с отсутствием чувства меры. А последнее было еще и кровавым. Это было неправильно. Убийства не просто нарушали законы жанра, они полностью уничтожали тот образ группы — она никогда не называла их бандой, — который сложился у нее в голове.

Дороти помнила с детства по фильмам и книгам, что банкирам никто не сочувствует. Да, люди пользуются их услугами, но, узнавая из новостей об ограблении, скорее, злорадствуют и в душе поддерживают грабителей. А почему бы нет? Вкладчики не пострадают — им все вернут по страховке, да и банки получат компенсацию. Но в самом происшествии обывателям видится некая высшая справедливость. Однако все меняется, если грабители проливают кровь. В глазах общества они сразу из славных хоть и дерзких ребят превращаются в монстров, в бешеных собак, которых, как известно, отстреливают.

_День 8_

Билет в Рио и обратно был куплен пятнадцать дней назад. Дороти никогда раньше не летала, даже на местных авиалиниях, а тут вдруг решилась сразу на международный перелет, да еще такой долгий. Тем не менее ей было не слишком страшно, скорее, любопытно. Она прошла вместе с остальными пассажирами по коридору и... оказалась прямо внутри самолета. Он был огромным. С трудом верилось, что такая махина сможет подняться в воздух. Дороти нашла свое место — у иллюминатора, как и хотела, — и опустилась в неожиданно удобное кресло. Прекрасная организация и улыбчивый заботливый персонал тоже действовали успокаивающе. Все же она перекрестилась, прошептав Pater Nostrum, когда лайнер практически вертикально взмыл в небо, а затем закрыла глаза. Рейс был ранним, потому что ей хотелось прилететь не слишком поздним вечером, и она задремала.

Когда Дороти только поступила на службу в отдел аналитики ФРС, она представляла свои будущие обязанности довольно смутно. Она просто с детства любила раскладывать все по полочкам, добиваться ясности во всем и строить четкие схемы. И именно эти качества оказались востребованы и оценены. Ей прочили блестящую карьеру, и она была уверена, что справится.

Проверяя на «чистоту» Морган-Кац банк, она скорее почувствовала, чем заметила, какую-то неправильность. Решение руководства направить ее туда как обычную соискательницу по вакансии, чтобы прояснить все изнутри, было неожиданным, но ей понравилось. Она становилась «агентом под прикрытием», как в каком-нибудь шпионском или детективном романе. Так что они с Карен оказались в каком-то смысле коллегами.

Интересно, Карен знала или хотя бы догадывалась о настоящей работе Дороти? Вряд ли. Для получения точной информации нужен был гораздо более высокий уровень допуска, а самостоятельно подобная мысль в светлую голову детектива Свенсон никогда бы не пришла: фантазия у Карен была намного беднее, чем у тихони Дороти.

Способность мыслить логически не подвела. Уже через неделю она обнаружила, что часть активов выводится на счета, никак не связанные с Морган-Кац банком. Скорее всего, эта афера не была частью согласованной политики совета директоров. Кто-то из исполнительного руководства, возможно даже — управляющий вел собственную игру. Схема была довольно изощренной, но Дороти нравилось решать сложные задачи, и она с воодушевлением, не мешавшим скрупулезности, стала разбираться. А распутав весь клубок, внутренне ахнула: некоторые транзакции были какими-то «кривыми», они явно шли вне общего трафика. Судя по всему, программист-исполнитель решил, что ему тоже должно кое-что перепасть. Комбинация с перенаправлением части денежных потоков в боковое русло осуществлялась с помощью изящно внедренного вируса. Ей захотелось проверить, в самом ли деле этот код был так хорош, что позволял провести операцию безнаказанно. Пальцы Дороти запорхали по клавиатуре.

Приземление прошло практически так же незаметно, как и взлет, Дороти едва почувствовала толчок, когда колеса самолета вновь коснулись земли. Покончив с пограничными и таможенными формальностями, она вышла на оживленную площадь перед зданием аэропорта. Самолет унес ее не только из родной страны, но и из прежней жизни. А ведь если бы каких-то пять недель назад кто-нибудь вздумал предположить подобное и сказать ей такое, она бы только рассмеялась. Дороти решительно прошла на стоянку и села в такси.

Еще бронируя авиабилеты, она подобрала на даты поездки недорогой, но вполне приличный отель, и, добравшись, с облегчением убедилась, что он оказался именно таким, как обещала реклама. Устроившись в номере, Дороти пощелкала кнопками пульта и настроила телевизор на нужный ей канал.

Грабители, терроризировавшие банки города в течение нескольких дней, совершили очередное вызывающе наглое ограбление, но в этот раз им не удалось скрыться. Окруженные стянутыми со всего города силами полиции, они поняли, что проиграли, и взорвали себя вместе с деньгами. Кадры, запечатлевшие взрыв автомобиля и несколько обгорелых банкнот в руках у лейтенанта полиции Макгрудера, заняли половину программы новостей.

Досмотрев до конца, Дороти выключила телевизор и начала готовиться ко сну. Назавтра ей предстоял хлопотный день, она заранее запланировала несколько важных дел, и нужно было хорошо отдохнуть.

Лежа в постели, она мысленно вернулась к тому времени, когда все началось, и, засыпая, перебирала воспоминания, как разноцветные бусины.

Дороти стояла на берегу пруда и бросала в воду камешки. Ей нравилась эта забава. Камешек прыгал по поверхности, как крохотный мячик, потом с плеском уходил в глубину, и только расходящиеся круги недолго напоминали о нем. Следом летел следующий, за ним еще один, другой. Дороти постепенно успокаивалась, и каждый следующий камешек совершал больше прыжков, прежде чем утонуть.

— У вас здорово получается, — услышала она веселый голос сзади. — А давайте соревноваться: чей первым допрыгнет до того берега?

Дороти обернулась. Невысокий светловолосый парень примерно одних с ней лет смотрел на нее с явным одобрением и улыбался. Она невольно улыбнулась в ответ.

Они так увлеклись, что их остановили только спускающиеся сумерки.

— Ворота! — ахнула Дороти. — Их же сейчас закроют.

— Ничего, перелезем через забор, — вновь сверкнул своей чудесной улыбкой ее новый знакомый.

Дороти в ужасе затрясла головой:

— Я не смогу. Я в жизни не лазила через забор.

— Тогда побежали, — и он протянул ей руку.

Они едва успели добраться до выхода из парка — бегом это можно было назвать лишь с большой натяжкой — и остановились за воротами, чтобы Дороти могла перевести дух.

— Я совсем не спортивная, — пробормотала она, задыхаясь.

— Ну вот еще, ты же настоящая чемпионка по стоунскиппингу!

Дороти почувствовала, как вспыхнула от удовольствия, но ответила честно:

— Это другое. Здесь главное — правильно рассчитать траекторию, учитывая силу тяжести, силу отталкивания, выбрав правильный угол и задав нужную скорость.

«Господи, какую чушь я несу», мелькнуло в голове. Но на его лице было выражение искреннего интереса, почти восхищения.

— Я провожу тебя, не возражаешь?

Только тут Дороти заметила, что он все еще держит ее за руку. Ужасно смутившись, она кивнула. Он подозвал проезжавшее мимо такси, а когда они подъехали к ее дому, и она собралась выходить, предложил:

— Давай встретимся завтра? Там же. Мне бы хотелось еще поговорить с тобой о траекториях.

Она снова смогла только молча кивнуть и, прежде чем войти в подъезд, постояла, провожая взглядом удалявшийся автомобиль.

У Дороти никогда не было своего парня. Нет, она не была букой и «синим чулком», как смешно говаривала о своей подруге-старой деве бабушка, она даже могла похвастаться несколькими свиданиями, но долгих, а главное, по-настоящему близких отношений не случилось за все ее двадцать семь лет.

Они встретились на следующий день, а потом еще на следующий, и Дороти ничего не нужно было больше этих встреч, его улыбки, того, как он смотрел на нее. Она ловила себя на том, что ей хочется петь, кружиться в танце, бегать вприпрыжку и кричать что-то бессмысленно-радостное. Надо было взять себя в руки и держаться как и прежде, чтобы при одном взгляде на нее скулы от скуки сводило. Счастливые люди выделяются, притягивают внимание, а это опасно.

У него было странное имя: Сет, но он им не пользовался, предпочитая прозвище: Слим. Она согласилась, что идея назвать сына в честь какого-то древнеегипетского не самого доброго бога была не очень удачной. Ей тоже Слим нравился больше. Он любил риск, скорость и театральные эффекты и был самым лучшим, самым умным, красивым и веселым из всех, кого она знала.

Про свое «тестирование возможностей» вирусной программы выкачки денег она рассказала почти сразу. Она вообще невероятно доверяла ему с самого начала. Вообще-то было страшновато: вдруг он не поймет ее... или поймет слишком верно. А главное, как он к этому отнесется? Вдруг она станет ему неприятна. Он спросил почти без паузы:

— Ты потом вернула эти деньги?

Она покачала головой.

— Нет. А кому? Ни один из воров этого не заслуживает. Я бы только спугнула их.

Теперь пауза была чуть длиннее.

— Доложишь начальству?

Дороти собрала все силы, чтобы ответить честно.

— Не знаю, я еще не решила. Но вообще не хочется.

Он расхохотался.

— Я говорил тебе, что ты самая потрясающая девушка из всех, кого я встречал в жизни?

— Кажется, да. Но я не буду против бесконечного повторения этой фразы.

Про сумму он не спросил, и она промолчала. Боялась все-таки обеспокоить его. Пусть он думает, что речь шла о какой-нибудь сотне тысяч, ну может, двух.

А потом он описал ей свой план ограбления злосчастного банка. И следующий они обсуждали уже вместе, шлифуя детали, стараясь предусмотреть все, даже то, что предусмотреть невозможно.

— А как ты объяснишь на своей постоянной работе, что решила уволиться и не вернешься к ним после отпуска? — спросил он.

— Очень просто. Скажу им, как и в банке, что так напугана вооруженным ограблением, что никогда больше не смогу работать ни в одном месте, связанном с деньгами. Ты ведь напугаешь меня как следует?

Он лихо козырнул:

— Не беспокойтесь, мэм. Организуем в лучшем виде.

Они хохотали и целовались. Им было весело, предстоящее казалось увлекательной игрой.

Обе операции прошли блестяще. Теперь можно было начинать строить менее экстремальные совместные планы, но буквально через три дня город потрясло сообщение о новом, причем кровавом, преступлении. Ее тоже. Они так не договаривались, напротив, они решили остановиться, и Дороти подумала, что она знает, кто мог бы настаивать на продолжении, невзирая на опасность, и кто с легкостью мог бы пойти на кровопролитие, а главное — кого не сумел бы удержать и образумить Слим.

Его девушку — бывшую девушку, конечно, — звали Алекс. Дороти ее видела. Она была красивой. И чем-то похожей на Карен: длинноногая, стройная, спортивная блондинка. Крашеная, да, как, впрочем, и Карен. И в ней так же ощущалась безжалостность. Она оставалась в команде, и это слегка напрягало. Дороти хотелось, чтобы она исчезла. Но не так, как это произошло. «Бойтесь своих желаний, ибо они могут исполниться», — сказал, кажется, Эзоп. Вот оно и сбылось, обрушив на Дороти нерациональное чувство вины.

Слим был тогда не похож на себя.

— Алекс погибла, — сказал он вместо приветствия тусклым голосом.

Он рассказал ей все. О том, как их схватили и пытками и угрозами заставили пойти на следующее «дело», теперь уже не для себя, а для неведомого «заказчика», о присланном им наблюдателе, который открыл стрельбу и убил четверых полицейских, о требовании «заказчика» устроить новый налет. О том, что шантажистом оказался тот самый лейтенант полиции, ведущий расследование. Что ж, профессиональные качества лейтенанта Макгрудера оказались значительно лучше человеческих.

Слим помолчал, кусая губу, затем, решившись, продолжил. Об облигациях на двадцать миллионов, попавших к ним случайно и принадлежавших, видимо, каким-то бандитам, которые вышли на их след через знакомого Слиму брокера. О том, что брокера убили, предварительно выпытав у него, кто решил продать облигации, и о том, что теперь за их действиями следит еще один наблюдатель, теперь представляющий какой-то преступный синдикат.

Это было уже слишком. История и без послесловия была похожа на плохой сценарий дешевого боевика, а теперь звучала и вовсе как пародия. Словно прочитав ее мысли, Слим криво усмехнулся:

— Сам в жизни бы не поверил в такое, расскажи мне кто. Решил бы, что чувак врет как дышит или обдолбался.

Слим настоял, чтобы она улетела в Рио, как и было задумано. Прощаясь, он произнес:

— Я не смогу поехать проводить тебя в аэропорт, малышка, поэтому скажу все сейчас. Не беспокойся за меня, хорошо? Я сумею со всем разобраться. Все будет отлично. У меня, у тебя, у нас. Ты мне веришь?

Разумеется, она в нем не сомневалась. И никогда не будет. Это же ее Слим! Дороти улыбнулась и помахала ему рукой.

Она проснулась выспавшаяся и бодрая. Распорядок ее первого дня в Рио был плотно утрамбован делами, но в успешном их завершении Дороти не сомневалась: все было продумано и четко распланировано. Вечером она вернулась в номер довольно уставшая, в основном из-за жары, но совершенно довольная собой: ни один пункт не остался невыполненным. В комнате было прохладно — уходя она оставила кондиционер включенным — и безукоризненно чисто. Приняв ванну, Дороти легла, блаженно вытянувшись, и включила телевизор.

От новостей захватило дух. Организатором волны дерзких ограблений, прокатившейся по городу, оказался лейтенант Макгрудер, начальник местного отделения полиции, разоблаченный и арестованный «благодаря эффективной работе честных сотрудников». Журналисты взахлеб комментировали сенсацию. Дороти удовлетворенно улыбнулась: гончая Карен не подвела.

Новый день обещал быть таким же жарким, как предыдущий. Это уже чувствовалось, хотя еще не было и девяти утра. Здание аэропорта манило прохладой, но Дороти не стала туда заходить. Присев на скамью в небольшом сквере, она ждала в куцей тени пальмы. Лучи утреннего солнце пока еще нежно касались лица. На стоянку такси они пройдут вместе, чтобы создать впечатление, что они прилетели вдвоем. Осторожность не может быть излишней даже в этом безалаберном городе.

Ей не очень нравился Рио, но Слиму хотелось побывать там, и она согласилась начать их совместную жизнь в этом шумном городе-празднике. Потом она рассчитывала убедить его переехать в Аргентину. В Сан-Карлос-де-Барилоче в провинции Рио-Негро, например. Одно название завораживало, а когда она посмотрела фотографии, то влюбилась в это место окончательно. Окруженный горами и невероятной красоты озерами он напоминал ожившую иллюстрацию из волшебной сказки. Дороти считала, что он ей подходит: она действительно ощущала себя сказочной принцессой, которая спала всю жизнь, пока не была разбужена прекрасным принцем. И Слиму с его любовью к экстремальному спорту там найдется, чем заняться.

Она увидела, как он вышел из терминала, достал из кармана телефон и потыкал в него пальцем. У Дороти зазвонил мобильник. На экране высветился незнакомый номер: часто менять сим-карты было одним из правил безопасности. Она ответила на звонок.

Сев в машину, Дороти назвала таксисту адрес: «Igreja Nossa Senhora do Parto» и увидела, как расплылось в понимающей улыбке его лицо. Потом она повернулась к Слиму.

— Церемония венчания назначена на десять часов. Отец Пауло ждет нас в церкви Рождества Богородицы. Мы как раз успеваем. Ты возьмешь мою фамилию: О’Брайен. Я тебе не говорила? У меня ирландские корни, и я католичка.

**Author's Note:**

> Метаморфоз — процесс превращения гусеницы в бабочку.  
> Федеральная резервная система (ФРС) — в США аналог Центрального банка.


End file.
